


Take the flight just to say I am on your side now

by Adherentnerdhi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan imagination of Delphine Cormier of Orphan Black between s01e09~10.<br/>Old work in Sep 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the flight just to say I am on your side now

Delphine grabbed her coat with some tears in her eyes from Cosima’s. This San Fran girl just drove her crazy and most sad actually, after Delphine confessed her love to Cosima. First sex between these two girls wasn’t going well on Cosima’s eyes, but Delphine knew that Cosima felt it. This Lilloise’s already into her, but the fight was always cruel. She knew that their love probably was ridiculous and frustrating, but she could not help it. As a scientist, she shouldn’t be involved with the subject. Pretending a friend maybe, but into the bed? It seemed cross the lines. Shagging without love, Delphine could do that, it was just sex. The problem, however, perhaps was not the bisexuality thing, was because she fell for her. She had to make sure, not only she had to dig clone liasons as Leekie ordered. Delphine was telling the truth that she did fall for Cosima. 

She walked back to the hotel while wondering what happened between them. She looked up to Leekie’s sexy brain, even could sleep with him for that. With Cosima, it was genuine love. After all, unlike the common close French families, her parents sent her to the boarding school, and claimed to her that they just wanted her to receive the best education. They rarely spoke to each other, not like her classmates’ families. She didn’t receive enough care from her own parents. Fortunately enough, her family never hesitated to pay her tuition and life support until she had this insane job. Who knows? The boarding school was a cold place, girls fought underground to avoid the eyes of nuns and teachers. But many outstanding scientists and scholars are graduates of this collège and lycée. Nothing excited Delphine there, besides the science class, and she was very clever like six or five. With the different education system between France and North America, Delphine obtained her doctorate degree in immunology at 26, and won the scholarship for post-doctorate studies with Leekie, a famous biologist for his Neolutionism.

  
Leekie offered her an employment at the DYAD institute as an independent researcher, her 1st mission was approaching Cosima, to be her monitor, and to bring her into DYAD. Clones are illegal, but really sensitive and interesting regardless the danger that they might have to deal with. 

At first, Delphine felt something about Cosima, her cute smile with those teeth were really adorable. Her cheeky words and behaviors also gave Delphine a kind of lightness and refreshment, that her calculate and calm mind which she developed since the boarding school was sometimes could leave her for a while. Like, actually, she could jog with her, with the bottles in their hands. She probably is not the person who was used to break the rules. With Cosima, it’s easy to cross some lines, but really exciting.

She’s French, natural born lovers. With boys, just for fun, now she knew, after meeting Cosima. At first, it was just a job, now she really wanted a genuine relationship with Cosima.

Minnesota was a cold state, covered with lots of snow, Delphine held her coat tight, back to the hotel room where nothing was in there. She wanted to cry, but immediately contained herself. She must have this girl, not only for her career, but, more important, to have Cosima in her arms.

Sexuality’s important but does not mean as much as the soulmate and science buddy. Even Cosima pissed at her, Delphine wanted to kiss her again badly. She thought about the clones’ contacts, so she called Leekie, who was in HQ of DYAD in Toronto. She guessed that Cosima went to meet Sarah and Alison, but didn’t know if she was at Hendrix’s or Manning’s. She asked Leekie to pick Cosima up at the Bus Terminal.

  
Then she booked the plane to Toronto, with the well income and her family support, money was never quite an issue for her, but love was always. She wanted to be loved, to be needed, as much as she wanted to love Cosima, to see her smile, to kiss her on the lips, to hold her hands, to be forehead to forehead, to hug her tight, to just sit next to her, even so. She gotta fly to that city to tell her that she was on her side now. She would protect her from the danger. Budding lesbian was never an issue to her. On the plane, she knew that her life has to be poweplay with Leekie in order to protect Cosima, her femme fatale. She’s fatale for her. She knew.


End file.
